Millennium
by Requiem of Fire
Summary: In a kingdom destroyed by King Diamond, a group of unlikely allies find themselves uniting against him to take their kingdom back. Sen/Gen, S/E
1. Chapter 1

I have no business starting anything new, but I wanted something that wasn't a crossover for once.

Summary: In a kingdom destroyed by King Diamond, a group of unlikely allies find themselves uniting against him to take their kingdom back.

Setting: Think medieval era, castles and the like.

Pairings: R/J, M/K, L/N, A/Z, S/D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**Millennium**_

**Chapter One**

She exhaled loudly, her bare feet slapping the group as she ran. Her cloak flew about her, the glow of the moon lighting her way through the sleepy town. She could hear the shouts and the pounding of horse hooves behind her. If she didn't hurry, she would be caught.

Her options were slim. She could turn in the next alleyway, but if it ended she would have nowhere else to go. There was nowhere to hide. If she weren't carrying the Book she could perhaps climb to the rooftops, but she would never leave the Book where Rubeus could find it.

She turned the corner, hearing the soft sway of water. That meant she was near the port. Her mind immediately turned to finding a boat. Maybe she could escape? If she could just get far enough away that they couldn't catch her…

There were no ships docked in the port, but there were a few small boats tied to the pier. She found the closest one and threw the Book inside.

"Fire…" The words ignited the rope, separating the boat from the dock. She pushed the boat and jumped from the dock, landing harshly inside. "Goddess, have mercy on me for taking this…"

She grabbed the oar and began paddling as fast as she could.

The shouts of soldiers and the barks of dogs were on the docks. She sank down into the boat, peering over the side to watch her pursuer. He was there, atop a horse, wearing black armor and flaming red hair.

"Raye!" He shouted. He couldn't see her in the shadowed ocean. "Raye! I will find you!"

She collapsed in the bottom of the boat, watching the stars pass in the sky.

"I will find you!" There was a pause. "I... I will find you."

* * *

The scent of dirt filled his nostrils. Plowing the fields was hard work, especially if there were no oxen to pull the plow. Darien grasped the plow and waited for Klaude to get his bearings straight. While they had no oxen, Klaude was the next best thing. He was a bulky fellow, used to hours in the sun and capable of lifting the heaviest of boulders.

Klaude gave him the signal and the pair began plowing the field. The sun beat on their backs, and it wasn't long before they both began to sweat. Thankfully, they only had about a quarter of the field left. They had to get the fields ready for sowing. Rain was on the horizon, and the seeds had to be planted before it arrived.

The harbor town of Themis was the closest town to sell their crop, along with the other odds and ends they fashioned, and the annual Harbor Fair was only days away. As soon as they fields were sowed, they would turn to the orchard and harvest the apples. Then they would pack up and head to Themis.

So much to do, so little time.

"There," Darien sighed, setting the plow on the ground. Klaude unhooked himself. "Finished. Now we can plant."

"I am going to get Serena to plant. That way we can move on to the orchard. We don't have much time." Klaude batted some loose hair out of his eyes. Darien never understood how he could keep his hair so long.

"Or we could all three plant to hopefully finish by tonight. Then we can move to the orchard tomorrow."

Klaude smirked. "Or we could do that."

Darien began dragging the plow to the barn and Klaude went to get Serena from the house. When Darien was a small boy, he shared a home with his mother beyond the orchard. But, his mother died some years ago, and afterwards he moved in with Klaude and Serena, with whom he had befriended upon arriving on the small farm.

He never knew his father. His mother would never talk about him. Hell, Darien didn't remember anything before his seventh birthday.

His mother had never explained that either.

Klaude and Serena were the only family he knew, really. They gave him a home and a purpose. But, Darien felt that there was something else on the horizon for him. There was more for him out there in the world.

"Hey, Darien." Serena and Klaude greeted him at the barn. The similarities between them were astounding. Hair so blonde it glimmered in the sun, shining like silver against the dirt of the world. They both stood the same way, surprisingly. Serena bent down to pick up a bag of seed. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Don't act so excited, Sere." Darien laughed and handed Klaude a bag before getting his own.

"I wasn't born for this work." Serena whined. "The thought of slaving in the sun makes me ill."

"Well, all of us would like to be pampered, but that was not the life we got." Darien consoled.

"I rather like working." Klaude ignored the glares. "It's good for exercise."

"Something else I hate." Serena groaned. She began planting.

Darien began planting beside her, Klaude leaving them to take the furthest portion of the field. He left Serena alone with him a lot, but Klaude trusted him. If anything were to happen, he knew that Darien would take care of her.

But, that didn't mean Darien didn't like Serena's laugh, or the pout of her lips as she worked the fields like the two of them.

"Who knows, Sere… maybe one day you won't have to work anymore."

The two laughed and continued planting.

* * *

There was an echo in the halls as she walked. The ceilings were so high that any movement sent a sound to the tops of the vaulted arches. Amy couldn't help but look in awe at the architecture of this marvelous place. Her father, she noticed, was doing much the same thing as they followed the guard. Amy smoothed her skirt and tried her best to clean her fingernails as they approached a set of doors leading to another room. They had to make a good impression. Her father needed this work.

The guard had a sword strapped to his side, resting in an ornate scabbard. It matched his tunic, and his crest was draped over a set of chain mail. Amy was puzzled as to why he would need to wear chain mail in the peaceful town of Themis, but she didn't ask questions. The guard turned around, his brown hair matching a set of brown eyes. He cracked the door.

"Presenting Michael Rolfe and Amy Rolfe."

They entered the small room. There were two padded couches and a couple tapestries, but aside from that it was rather plain. However, there was a girl sitting on the couch that was anything but plain. Amy noticed that she was probably around her age, but the difference between her dress and the Lady Mina's was a great one indeed.

"Thank you, Niklaus." Mina smiled at them. "Please come in! Have a seat. I would rather you be comfortable while we discuss business."

Amy and her father quickly took a seat, noticing almost immediately how comfortable the couch was. She practically sank into it. It was nothing like the wooden benches she had at home.

Mina pushed her golden hair behind her ear, asking Niklaus the guard to go request some tea for her guests. When he left, it just left them.

"Now, Michael and Amy, right?" They nodded their heads. "Good. I practiced to make sure I didn't forget. I'm terrible with names."

"My lady practiced well."

Mina smiled at them. She didn't seem at all perturbed by their scruffy clothes or the hay in their hair.

"As you know, my cousin is King Diamond. He has finally approved the funds for my ballroom ceiling to be repainted. I kept asking and all, but he always said no. But, I think things have calmed in the capital, for he sent word that my request has been approved." Mina smiled.

Amy couldn't help but think how nice it would be for a repainted ceiling to be her most dire request. What about all of the people starving? What about the children left parentless by Diamond's wars? Shouldn't the funds used for her ceiling be apportioned to them instead?

However, the look on her father's face made Amy so thankful for the request. Her father hardly got work these days. This job would keep them fed for months.

"But, I don't just want any paint, Michael Rolfe." Mina smiled mischievously. "I have been told that you are the best. Is this true?"

Amy watched her father.

"I hope you would feel my work is as grand as you've been told."

Niklaus returned, followed by two maids with tea. Amy took her cup gently, almost scared she would drop the fine china on the floor. Mina looked back at the brunette guard and motioned behind her couch.

"Niklaus, will you get the painting for me?"

He did as asked, lifting a painting onto the couch beside Mina. Amy gasped, holding a bubble of air in her throat. That was her father's painting. She recognized the five majestic figures on it instantly.

"This is your painting, _Millennium_, correct?" Mina smiled and looked at the painting. "Five beautiful women, all so different, yet so unified."

"It… it is my best work, Lady Mina."

She beamed. "I agree."

Amy had no idea where the inspiration came from for this painting. It was divided into five sections, and each section held a powerful woman. The woman on the far left was painted in green hues, and she held roses in her hands. The woman in the second panel was colored in oranges, her golden hair swirling about her as she brandished a sword. Amy suddenly noticed a stark resemblance between the gold girl and Lady Mina. She pushed it aside, looking to the center panel. The girl in the middle was colored in whites and grays, and she held a sparkling jewel before her. The fourth section beheld a woman in reds, taking aim with a bow of fire.

The last section, her father had said, she inspired. The girl was in blues, dancing amidst water.

"I want my ceiling to take inspiration from this painting." Amy couldn't tell if her father was about to cry or faint. "I want my ceiling to be the talk of the kingdom."

"Of course, Lady Mina."

Her blue eyes, so brilliant a blue, turned to Amy.

"I will compensate you both for this." She smiled. "I will even board you here and feed you."

In a way, this was everything that they had ever wanted. They always desired to land a job so prosperous that they never had to work again. Amy always wished that her father would find the same passion for his work now that he had when he painted _Millennium_. This job would accomplish all of those things. They would be fed and boarded, and compensated for their labor on top of that!

But, Amy also hated the current monarchy. Doing anything for them made her stomach churn. She wished more than anything that the old monarchy had kept the throne.

"Will you do this for me?"

Michael and Amy Rolfe had no time to respond, for the door opened to reveal a very tired and disheveled messenger. Niklaus, the very adept guard, had a hand on his sword and already made to charge the intruder. Mina stood from her place and stopped him, looking at the messenger carefully.

"Those are Diamond's colors." She regarded his clothes. "What business brings you barging into my home?"

The messenger tried hard to catch his breath. He was sweating, and his face was bright red.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mina, for this intrusion… but the message I carry comes with great urgency." He handed her the folded and waxed letter.

The blonde ripped the letter open and began reading it, her face unreadable. At the end, however, all she did was fold it back up and hand it Niklaus.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"It seems that a good friend has run away," Mina sighed. "And Diamond is certain she will come to me, so he is sending some troops to secure Themis and find her."

She looked over to Amy and Michael, giving them a somber glance.

"Will you paint my ballroom, Michael and Amy Rolfe?"

Michael answered with a firm 'yes', but Amy felt like he was saying yes to more than just a job.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

I'm updating Revolution today. Woohoo!

ROF


	2. Chapter 2

_**Millennium**_

**Chapter Two**

"I think she's dead, Captain."

She felt a nudge, but her head hurt so very badly that she wasn't sure it actually happened. Her body ached, and her skin hurt after being burnt by the sun.

"Nah, just a little dehydrated."

Raye felt another nudge, but she was too tired to move. She had been floating in the bottom of that boat for what- two or three days? Against everything telling her not to, she tried to open her eyes. All she could see was the blaring glare of the sun.

"See? Look- she just opened her eyes." There was a brief pause, as if the person was proud of their observation. "I told you, Henry."

"You're right, Captain. You're always right, sir!"

She heard a chuckle. "I know."

Raye felt her body being lifted from the bottom of the boat. Just being touched hurt so bad! She really wanted to sit in a cold tub of water.

"Alright, lass… I'm going to swing ya over my shoulder. I can't climb this ladder otherwise. Henry, get that and head up first." Raye felt her body get tossed like a sack of potatoes over the man's shoulder, her arms dangling down his back. Normally, she would object to this type of treatment. However, given the circumstances, she was just glad she didn't die. Raye opened her eyes a little, but shut them quickly. She wanted to tell them to get the Book, but she couldn't speak.

Raye heard the ocean sway, and she could tell by the harsh jerking of the ladder that they were currently climbing onto a bigger ship. She heard a voice call someone "Captain" when she first woke, but she just got the wherewithal about her to think about it. Her heart sank. She had run away for nothing! One of Sapphire's damn crews found her floating about in the ocean.

Rubeus really wanted her back.

She felt herself give up a little when she was passed off to another set of waiting arms. Feet hit the deck, and she heard the rope get pulled up the side. She was trapped again. There was no way she would have the chance to get away a second time. Rubeus would have her on watch when she was returned.

"Take her…" There was a pause. "Huh. I don't really know where to put her. I kind of hoped she'd be dead, so I didn't think that far."

"How about your quarters, Captain? You have real nice pillows. A lady needs nice pillows."

"Capital idea, Henry!" She heard footsteps. "Give her to me. Bring me some water."

Raye felt her body get dumped from one set of arms to another. Perhaps she would have been better off dead! All this moving was going to kill her anyway!

She almost passed back out from the repetitive sound of the man's footsteps, but she managed to stay awake. A quieter set of footsteps followed behind them. Instead, she concentrated on the beating of the man's heart that held her, thinking about what she would wake up to find when she had the capacity to do so. She was just _so _tired.

How did she survive?

A door opened. It had a squeaky set of hinges that needed a good oiling, but Raye hadn't the energy to tell them so. She soon found herself sinking into a plush mattress, and the comfort of the thing, combined with her near-death state of being, was enough to knock her unconscious once more.

* * *

Serena hauled a small basket of apples to the cart, feeling a familiar burn in her arms as she walked. They had finished the planting in time for the rain and were almost halfway done with the orchard. They were pleased to find that the apples looked particularly tasty this season, and hoped with the wide variety and plump size they would sell.

It seemed like they were skimming the bottoms of their pockets for coin these days.

Darien was waiting on the cart, sorting the apples into the appropriate barrels as she brought them. Klaude could carry three times as much as she could, so Darien was still sorting his baskets when she arrived. He heard her huffing and puffing, and dropped what he was doing almost immediately to get the basket.

"Here, let me get that."

She stopped breathing when his hands grazed hers, taking the basket from her grasp. Serena, being a bit bashful, looked to the ground, watching her hands grasp her skirt. Darien, however, paid it no mind and jumped back up into the cart.

"How come I didn't get this job? This work is much better suited for a lady." Serena tried to cover up her embarrassment with a bit of joking- it always worked well for her in the past.

"Are you calling me a lady, Sere?" Darien didn't even look up from his sorting- red apples on the left, bigger red apples on the right, and green apples in the middle. "I'll have you know, I offered to let you sort, but Klaude insisted you'd eat half of our money while we toiled away in the orchard."

Serena felt her face redden. "I can't help it that I'm always hungry! We never have anything to eat, and when we do we have to sell it. You can hardly blame me."

Darien laughed. "I didn't say I blamed you. I'm just following Klaude's orders."

The blonde took an empty basket from the cart and stomped away, leaving Darien to sort on the cart. Stupid Klaude! He always made her look like simpering wimp who ate everything in sight!

The orchard was only a few strides away, but they had already cleared the trees closest to the house. They were now working on the middle portion now, where the biggest trees were. Her grandparents started with only a few apple trees and the barn. Her parents increased the size of the orchard almost tenfold. When they passed, Klaude took over. Klaude and Darien started planting corn and built the main house, a small two-bedroom abode beside the barn.

Money was better before King Diamond took the throne. The people had to cut back on food to pay for his taxes.

Klaude had left a basket sitting underneath a tree for her. He was at the very top, throwing down apples as he picked them. Serena felt a hard knock on the top of her head, growing more aggravated with her brother when she noticed a red apple at her feet. So, making her do this wasn't enough! He had to drop them on her too!

"Sorry, Sere. I didn't hear you walk up." He called from the top of the tree, dropping apples away from his sister this time. "Hurry and pick those up. I can smell rain coming."

"Maybe I should be in the tree if I'm so slow!" She huffed and began picking up apples. She could hear Klaude snort from above.

"Serena, be serious. We have to leave for the Harbor Fair in two days. The entire back half of this orchard still needs to be harvested." Klaude managed to drop a few apples in her basket. She was about to get his business lecture. Klaude was all about business. "If we are late for the fair, there is no way we would survive the winter without having to sell everything we own. The first day of the fair is the most important."

Serena sighed and picked up the apples he dropped. "I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion."

There was a pause. "Would you like to find out?"

"No, not really."

The pair continued to pick until the rain poured down, watering the fields they sowed the day before.

* * *

Lita Baker closed the shutters as the rain came down, lighting a candle to take the place of the natural light she had been using from the window. Her little shop in the middle of town was still open of course, but she knew very few would come buy anything during a storm. No point in spending money of bread if it would become soggy in moments!

She was proud of her bakery. It was built and funded by years of hard labor and persistence. It wasn't the best building in town by any stretch of the imagination, but she could only afford basic supplies and the cheapest wood. The floors creaked when she walked on them, and in her upstairs bedroom there were a few leaks in the roof, but overall it served her needs just fine.

She was twenty-five, considered a spinster at this point. She had no marriage prospects. Lita wasn't hideous, but her lack of money and staggering height made her less than desirable in the eyes if the men in Themis. Her brown hair fell in curls naturally, but she always tied it up when she cooked. However, even with no husband and no hope of getting one, she was content with having the life she had. Lita would rather have her bakery than be a servant to a man who didn't appreciate her, or let her bake for that matter.

Thunder rolled as she began to knead some dough. There was a loaf of bread baking, but she really wanted a pie. Soon, the dough was done and she filled the pie with apples, and as she was putting the desert in her oven she heard the shop door creak open.

It was a man, soaked to the bone from the rain. He was a nobleman under Lady Mina's command she figured, considering the oranges he wore on his shirt. His hair, a darker brown than her own, was wet and clung to his face. A little stubble coated his chin.

She blushed. He was incredibly handsome.

"I'm sorry to drag in the rain, miss." He looked down at his feet, watching as small puddles grew around them.

"No, it's alright. Come in, I have just taken a loaf of bread from the oven-"

"That's quite alright." He interrupted before she could trouble herself further. While she hated being interrupted, she also appreciated the gesture. "I have come with word from Lady Mina. Some troops are heading into town, perhaps even the King, and she wanted you to prepare for the increase of men in Themis."

Lita felt her mouth go dry. "But, the Harbor Fair is in _days_. I count on that money to make it the rest of the year. I can't spend-"

"The guild of Themis and Lady Mina dictate that the population of Themis come before selling at the fair. You _know_ that-"

"Yes, I bloody well know that! But, there is no _war_. There is no reason to send in troops from the capital to take up all of my food when you _know_ I have to give food to the King's troops for no profit."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Lita felt her heart hammering away in her chest. This was the absolute worst thing that could happen. If she had to give all of her bread to the King's troops, she would have nothing to sell at the Harbor Fair. She would not live to see the end of the year having to pay the outrageous taxes King Diamond required.

"I think you should go." Lita bit out. "I'm not going to have the gold to repair the floor from the water you tracked in."

He looked somber, but nodded in acceptance. "I'm sorry, miss. Have a good day."

She stood there for a long while before deciding to clean up the water. Now, with the realization that she would soon have no money, Lita noticed all the flaws with her place. The floorboards creaked, the walls were splintered, and the shutters hung on hinges.

Lita forgot all about her pie, and it burned.

* * *

Raye woke up choking. She was drowning. These people were trying to kill her. She began spitting the water out, feeling it seep through her clothes as she did so.

"Hey, lady, stop!" A young voice cried. "You need to drink this."

Raye opened her eyes slowly, surprised at the room she found herself in. She vaguely remembered being rescued from her small boat, but that was it. There wasn't much to see except wood plank walls and floors. A door was on the wall directly in front of her, and a writing desk was on the wall to her right, a small chair sitting beside it. There were shirts and pants and boots scattered all over, and with that Raye scrunched her nose.

This was definitely a man's room.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, grimacing at the pain in her fingers as she bent them. Her once porcelain skin was so sun burnt it hurt to breath. Raye remembered the young voice, the once who chastised her. She slowly turned her head to meet the gaze of a young boy.

"Hello, miss." He grinned. Raye figured he was about twelve years old. "My name is Henry."

Raye tried to speak, but all that came out was the strange squeaking sound. Henry offered the canteen he had given her before, and while Raye was quite disgusted at the thought of who might have used it before her, she drank from it anyway. Her stomach became instantly nauseous. But, she kept it down.

"My name is Raye." She croaked. Raye cleared her throat. "Where am I?"

The boy ran a hand through his hair. He was a cute kid, but she couldn't help but wonder if his brown hair was blonde underneath. Henry needed to bathe.

"This is a ship. We were sailing about and we found you. Why were you in a boat?"

Raye felt her eyebrows knit together. "Wait- you don't know who I am?"

"No." Henry scrunched his nose. "That's a little snooty of you, don't ya think?"

She didn't think to answer him, because she was to busy thinking about who's boat she was on. If it were one of Sapphire's fleet, this boy would know who she was. Perhaps a fisherman picked her up?

"Henry, I didn't mean that the way it came out. I'm sorry." Raye pushed back the blankets and swung her feet over the side. She had no shoes, but that was the least of her worries. "When you picked me up, did you happen to get anything off the boat?"

He shrugged. "Captain told me to get this old book out of there. I did get it, but I have no idea where it is."

Raye let go a sigh of relief. At least the Book wasn't floating about in the ocean somewhere. She looked down at her bare feet, dirty and bare. She couldn't remember at any point in her life where she had been this filthy. Her once beautiful hair was stiff from the salty air and her beautiful gown was dirty and torn from her escape.

She began to place her feet on the ground, but Henry stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Raye. Splinters?" He held up a finger. "Put these on. They might be a bit big, but Captain won't mind."

Raye felt the bile in her stomach rise at the sight of the big, disgusting boots Henry offered.

"Do you have any stockings?"

"Have any what?"

Raye shook her head and took the boots. "Never mind. Thank you, Henry."

She felt herself cringe as she put on the boots. It was better to be a little grossed out than to never figure out where she was. Henry also handed her a coat, which was nice, considering the sun would probably be shining.

"I'll take you to the Captain. He's probably having a chat with his crew. He does that a lot." Henry opened the door and she cringed. Her eyes and skin burnt all over again.

"Curse this sun," She mumbled, her hair hanging all about her face. She was thankful for Henry offering the coat.

Once her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't on a royal ship. She wasn't on a fishing ship either. The sails high in the air, the beaten deck, the mismatched crew…

She was rescued by pirates.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Millennium**_

**Chapter Three**

Amy watched as her father drew a rough outline of the ballroom ceiling. Just watching him draw was something so magical she could hardly describe it. The way his pencil glided across the page, drifting slowly around curves and dancing into intricate patterns. This was the job of a lifetime. Her father was inspired again. The Goddess had given him a fire.

She left him to work and she went to collect the paints. Lady Mina sent for all of the necessary materials her father requested, including a few builders and a sculptor. The paints came in first, a pair of bulky men carrying them in clay pots. Soon thereafter the wood was carried in to build the scaffolding. Amy could hardly believe her eyes- this was really happening.

There was so much to do. Her father began instructing some of the men on where to begin building the scaffolding. A couple of boys asked her where to begin laying some rugs to catch the paint should it drip. It was a whirlwind. Once everyone had their task, she began her own. She opened the clay pots and dipped her hand in, collecting some paint on her finger.

Blue- the brightest she had ever seen.

She smeared the color on the front of the pot. It was important to mark which pot contained which particular color.

"Miss, where should I set up?"

Amy was so intent on checking the paints she didn't even hear the man walk up. He was a young man, probably early twenties, she guessed. He had sandy-blonde hair that was long and tied back at the nape of his neck. A few pieces hung in his eyes, but they did nothing to hide his bright green irises. His shirt was too big, and it hung off his thin arms like a blanket. It didn't matter however; because he would have been good looking in a burlap sack as far as Amy was concerned.

She fought a blush and tried remain attentive.

"Um… What is your profession?"

He fumbled with the stuff in his hands and almost ended up dropping everything. "I'm the sculptor, miss. Lady Mina hired me to take direction from a Michael Rolfe?"

"That's my father. He's over there."

"Ah, thank you." He began to walk over to her father, but he stopped and turned back around. Amy was embarrassed that she had been staring at him and he had turned around to catch her. "My name is Zane."

She wanted to be swallowed whole by the floor! "My name is Amy. It is very nice to meet you, Zane."

He smiled and turned on his heels, making his way over to her father. All of his scrolls bounced about in his arms, and the large pack on his back didn't seem to slow his step.

* * *

Since her ballroom was currently being painted, Lady Mina had to hear citizen requests in the same sitting room she had seen Michael Rolfe the day before. She didn't care much, but it was harder to turn down pleading peasants when she was sitting three foot away from them instead of twenty.

She was currently listening to a man named Andrew plead for more iron. He was the town blacksmith, and with Diamond's troops coming to Themis he was concerned that his stores of iron would be completely used up on furnishing armor for the King. Seeing as Diamond decreed all services to his troops be offered without compensation, Andrew feared he would have nothing to sell at the Harbor Fair, thus sending him into debt and unable to make the year.

Goddess, she was bored!

She did like having all the money and dresses that the kingdom could provide, but having to do the actual _work_ of being a noblewoman was exhausting. Ever since she sent Niklaus to deliver the word of Diamond arriving, all of these people were coming to her and complaining about the stupid Harbor Fair. It wasn't her fault that Raye ran away! If that girl had just stayed put in the capital, then none of this would be happening and she wouldn't be so bored listening to all of this whining.

"So, Lady Mina, I beg of you, please allot more iron to be used for fashioning armor and repairs for King Diamond. I simply cannot afford to use all of the stores the guild has given me for no profit-"

She yawned. "Andrew Smith, the guild allots you a hefty amount of iron every year. I cannot ask the guild to give you more without consent from the King. The law states that the citizens of Themis come before selling for profit, and when the army that protects this kingdom comes to Themis, they are then considered citizens of the town."

"But, Lady Mina-"

"I can do nothing unless his majesty King Diamond allows me to." Mina began fluffing her hair. "Make sure the army is taken care of and then sell whatever is left."

Andrew looked positively defeated. He nodded his head, but it looked as though he would cry when he left the room. Mina looked down to the floor, not wanting to witness such a thing. If she had the power, she would love to give all of these people everything they wanted. But, even though her cousin was the King, her power was almost as nonexistent as theirs.

When Andrew left, Mina let out a loud sigh. It was unfair to be in charge of a whole town when you were only seventeen! Niklaus, her guard, took a seat on the couch beside her, setting his sheathed sword on the small table before them.

"Nik, I don't know what to do." She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. It wasn't considered proper, but Niklaus was her best friend. "They all depend on this Harbor Fair, but I can't tell my cousin no! I would lose my head for it."

He sighed. "I know. Just do your job. The people know you have no more power than any of the rest of us."

She laughed. "I wish my brother was here. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Maybe I should run away like he did."

He frowned. "No, please don't. Then I would be stuck guarding someone like Emerald."

Mina shuddered. "You could always come with me, Nik. Then we would be free and you wouldn't have to work for a harpy."

"Who says I don't work for a harpy now?"

Mina snorted and shoved him away. "Oh, whatever! You like me and you know it! Now, go do your job and get the next person. The sooner I hear all of their complaints the sooner I can go check on the progress of my ceiling."

The blonde watched Niklaus strap his sword to his side and walk out of the room. To think that if her brother hadn't run away she wouldn't be doing this at all! This was his responsibility, not hers. But, no, after Diamond took the throne, he had to leave. What made him think that if he didn't want the responsibility that she would? Mina shook her head. Even after ten years, she still hoped that he was alive and happy.

She hoped that she would see him again someday.

The door opened back up, revealing a very befuddled looking Niklaus and a brunette woman. She was tall, almost as tall as Niklaus, and looked positively furious. Mina, instantly afraid for her life, put on the biggest smile she could. She looked to Niklaus to announce her name.

"Introducing L-Lita Baker." Mina noticed the small blush across his nose as he stumbled over her name. What in the name of the Goddess had this woman done to him?

"Miss Baker, please tell me your grievance."

The brunette smoothed the front of her skirt. It was covered in flour, but Mina hardly noticed.

"Lady Mina, I come to ask for counsel regarding the arrival of King Diamond and his troops and the effect of said arrival on the Harbor Fair-"

Mina loudly sighed. "Am I right to assume that you want me to ask the guild to allot you more flour, so you can bake more bread to ration out to my cousin's troops?"

Lita was a little miffed at being interrupted. "Yes."

"I don't think it will be any surprise to you that several people have come to me already in regards to King Diamond and the Harbor Fair." Mina really didn't want to tell this woman no. She was frightening! "But, unfortunately, I am in no position to request more items from the guild. I have to get permission from the King before I can even ask the guild for more supplies."

"Even though it is the law that everything I bake has to go to King Diamond before I can sell for profit?" Lita prodded.

Mina closed her eyes. "Yes. I am truly sorry, Miss Baker."

Lita turned to leave, but Mina was surprised to see that she had turned back around. Her face was red and her hands were balled into fists.

"You say you are sorry, but you have no problem requesting money to repaint a ceiling?" Lita bit out. "You will have no citizens left to govern by years end, Lady Mina. We will all be dead."

Mina was flustered. This wasn't her fault! "You do know that I could have your head for this?"

Lita spat on the ground. "You will have my head either way, be it by this or starvation!"

The brunette woman fled the room, leaving a bewildered Lady Mina and Niklaus behind.

* * *

Raye watched as several crewmembers milled around, either cleaning the deck or manning the sails. They paid her little mind, but they all made sure to greet Henry as he led her about the ship. She felt her stomach do flips as the boat rocked back and forth on the sea. If the water didn't calm down soon she was going to be sick.

Henry must have seen her face turn green, because shortly thereafter he told her to have a seat on a crate and wait for him to return. She didn't argue, mainly because she was afraid to open her mouth. Raye found looking at the sea actually helped calm her stomach, so she took to watching the waves and trying to find land.

There was no land. Anywhere.

So, what was she going to do? Pirates had captured her and they had the Book somewhere she couldn't find it (that wasn't a fact, but the vessel was so large she doubted she could find it even if she tried). There was a chance they would keep her for ransom, because Rubeus would pay it. There wasn't an uncertainty in her mind about that.

It really was hard thinking about Rubeus. They had been the best of friends when they were children. After Endymion disappeared, she had no one to talk to or play with. But, when Diamond came so did Rubeus. They were distant relatives of some sort, but they were nothing alike. Rubeus was always so kind and supportive, even though her family had lost the throne. She was a former princess of an overthrown monarchy, and there was hardly any honor left in that.

But, when Rubeus got older, Diamond did something to him. It wasn't until he inducted Rubeus into his Elite Guard, really. It was after that something had changed. Diamond had done something positively evil to him, she just knew it.

"So, she awakens." Raye was shaken out of her thoughts by the voice she remembered hearing when she was rescued. "I thought you were going to die honestly. I already had a lovely burial at sea planned for you."

"He really did, Miss Raye. It was going to be lovely." Henry quipped.

If she expected to see a gruff, old, dirty man, Raye was most certainly surprised to see who the mysterious "Captain" was. He was young, around his mid-twenties, his head covered in a mess of bright, blonde hair. He had blue eyes, a pair that contrasted beautifully against his tan skin. His white shirt, thin and hanging loose over a pair of brown trousers, made him look more playful than leader-like. Raye, the always poised and proper lady, stood up and attempted to curtsy, ignoring the fact he had a gold hoop in one of his ears.

"I do suppose I should thank you for rescuing me, even though you figured I would be dead."

The man smiled. "You're welcome."

Raye scrunched her nose. He was… interesting.

"My name is Jackson. You can call me Jack." He took her hand and kissed it. Raye, who was not one to be wooed by such charm, made her hand stiff. However, it hurt her burnt hands, and she stopped quickly.

"That's a little cliché. Captain Jack?" She quipped as she pulled her hand away.

"But, it's my name. Perhaps it was destined I sail the high seas?" He waved his hand at her and walked over to one of his crew. They chatted about one of the sails being too low for a moment, and then he returned. "So, what might your name be?"

She paused. The idea of a fake name was pleasing for a moment, but she quickly decided against it. Once they hit land, there would likely be posters and militia walking around searching for her. A quick way to lose a potential ally was to lie to them.

"Raye." She huffed. "Now, I have a question about a book you may have found in my boat."

"Ah, yes. I told Henry here to snag it." He got curious. "It didn't look very important to me."

"It isn't."

He smiled. "Well, then you won't mind that I tossed it overboard."

Raye felt all of the color drain out of her face. She forgot she was on a boat, she forgot she was seasick, and she forgot she was at the mercy of the very handsome pirate captain before her. If she didn't want to die, she would have burnt the wooden ship to cinders. "You WHAT?!"

The man smiled. "So it _is_ important. Interesting. I couldn't even read it."

Raye was too busy trying to get her heart to calm down that she didn't even protest as he took her arm and escorted her back to his room. Henry, who looked at Jack with admiration shooting out of his eyes, was following behind them dutifully.

They made it back to his room, Henry shutting the door behind them. Jack motioned for Raye to have a seat on the bed and he went and grabbed the wooden chair by the lone writing desk. He placed the chair in front of her and sat down; sitting in it backwards so his chest was pressed against the back of the seat. Henry took a seat next to her, watching her eagerly, as if he expected her to burst into song.

"Now, you see, I like expensive things. I like important things. I like things that will pay my crew and feed poor Henry beside you." He smiled, ignoring the scowl on her face. "Seeing as I rescued you from certain death, I feel as though you should clue me in on this book of yours."

She snorted. "So, you won't help a damsel in distress out of the kindness of your heart? Charming."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in the business of honest men. That was a life I had, and quite frankly, I don't miss it." Jack bit his fingernails as he talked to her. "Now, why were you in the middle of the ocean?"

Raye shrugged. "Listen, I am willing to make a deal with you."

He smirked. "I do like a good deal."

Raye shrugged off the coat and kicked off the nasty boots that Henry loaned her. Jack was waiting patiently for her to deliver on her promise of a deal, but she didn't mind making him wait. She smiled and smoothed out the destroyed skirt of her dress.

"You say you like things that are expensive and important. You also said you like things that will pay your crew and feed dear Henry." Raye placed a hand on Henry's shoulder at the mention of the boy. Two could play at this game. "Well, if you follow my advice, you could find yourself a very happy man."

He smiled and leaned further in his chair. "Why should I listen to you, my damsel in distress?"

"Because I am Raye Alexa DeCourte, the former princess to the throne that Diamond took from underneath my father." She smirked as the smile on his face grew. "I am expensive. I am important. And, perhaps most importantly, if you do what I say, I can get you loads and loads of money."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

Thank you to all who reviewed. I can't believe I updated this twice in one day.

ROF


	4. Chapter 4

_**Millennium**_

**Chapter Four**

Mina couldn't sleep. She had the most comfortable bed for miles, the prettiest canopy curtains in the kingdom (she was positively sure of it), and her hair had been perfectly braided by Avery to ensure she slept peacefully. The blonde flipped over for the tenth time and let out a heavy sigh.

She was not sleeping peacefully at all.

Every time she would close her eyes she would see the desperation of Andrew Smith and the anger of Lita Baker. She would see all of her people dying from a lack of food, Themis was overrun by Diamond's men, and soldiers were beating her people in the streets. It would all be her fault. All of this would happen because she sat by and did _nothing_.

But, could she do anything?

She often wondered what happened to Diamond. Well, really, she wondered what happened to the lot of them. Diamond, Emerald, Sapphire, even Rubeus… they all had changed so much since their childhood. Whatever was happening in the capital she was sure would follow Diamond to Themis.

The thought made her sick. Diamond may be her cousin, but she would be damned before he hurt any more people in her town!

Mina swung her legs over the side of her bed and ran out of her room. Her destination- the one place she swore she would never step into again. The room was nestled next to hers, and had been since her infancy. But, even as she stood there now, all of the memories of her dear brother came back. Mina bit her lip. She was seventeen. It was time to grow up.

The blonde pushed open the door, hardly noticing the squeak of the hinges because she was too wrapped up in memories. Her brother's bed hadn't been made since he last slept in it. His clothes were still on the floor, and books were scattered on the desk. It was as if he was still there with her and he would come chastise her for barging in at any moment.

But, he hadn't been there for ten years.

Mina took a deep breath and went straight to the bookshelf. There was no need to dawdle. Seeing as her brother was supposed to be running Themis, all of the documents on Diamond's guidelines and laws were in his room. She had never read them, but Diamond's advisors had filled her in on the important stuff supposedly. Mina had two books and a scroll in her arms, but at a final glance she noticed another book on guild policy and grabbed it too.

Her first objective was to read Diamond's laws for the whole kingdom. Those laws overruled any township regulations. Mina took a seat at her desk, which she couldn't remember the last time she used, and began to read. The hours passed, and with them she lit more and more candles.

She could hardly believe what she was reading! There was no mark of the kind cousin she once knew in the documents. Everything was about ultimate control. There was darkness pouring out of the pages. However, when she finished the first book, Mina felt a drive like never before in her heart. She immediately grabbed the second book on Themis.

"Lady Mina?" Her handmaiden, Avery, was very confused upon entering the room. Her first thought was that Mina was ill and needed to be tended by a doctor. She made sure her brown hair was still neatly pulled back and approached the blonde at the desk. "Mina, are you reading?"

She didn't answer immediately. But, when she did, Avery grew more concerned. "Avery, please go get Niklaus. This is very important."

"Yes, Mina." Avery tossed a robe over the girl's shoulders before reading. It wouldn't be proper for a man to see her in her nightclothes!

Mina flipped to the pages reserved for policies regarding Themis harboring the kingdom's army. She read quickly in her excitement, tracing each line with her finger. Despite her lack of reading as a hobby, the girl was an excellent reader. Mina gasped. She had an idea!

The blonde pushed the book aside with the pages still open and grabbed the book on guild policy. Had she found an answer to their problem? Mina scanned the book, turning each page with fervor. She smiled as she found the single sentence that made all of the difference.

"Sir Niklaus, I'm very worried…"

"I'm sure she's fine, Miss Avery. You know how she can be…"

Mina didn't even hear their conversation. Instead, when they entered, she turned around and gave them a smile so big that it scared them.

"I've figured it out!" Mina jumped up and down and pointed at the books. "Niklaus, I can save Themis!"

Niklaus had never witnessed Mina act so… excitedly. He motioned for Avery to close the door. You couldn't be too careful with who you trusted with Diamond ruling the roost. However, he knew Avery could be trusted, so he didn't ask her to leave.

"Mina what are you talking about?" Niklaus noticed all of the books and the single scroll were opened. "Have you been _reading_?"

"Why were the two of you so surprised by that?" Mina tapped her chin. "Anyway, do you remember Andrew Smith and Lita Baker?"

The mention of Lita Baker made Niklaus blush. Mina didn't miss that and smiled.

"Of course you didn't forget." She reached up and pinched his cheeks, ignoring how he blushed even more. He smacked her hands away. "I figured out a way to give them something to sell at the Harbor Fair, something they are legally able to keep from Diamond and his army."

* * *

Lita sighed as she prepared some more dough. The Harbor Fair began the next day, but all of her supplies were being used to feed the army coming to Themis that night. She pounded the dough flat and rolled it back into a fat lump. Even though it was for the army, she refused to make poor quality bread.

The brunette stepped away from her current project for a moment and checked the current loaf of bread in the oven. It was perfect, as she suspected. Lita removed it from the fire and sat it on the stone to cool. By the time she finished preparing the next loaf, the one she just removed from the oven would be cooled off.

The sound of her door opening immediately annoyed her. She was closed for a reason. The guild dictated that all of her bread that day, and until their departure, went to the army. There was no reason to have an open shop when she would have to tell people that she had nothing to sell for the time being.

"I'm closed." Lita called out, not even bothering to look at who entered.

"Even for me?"

The brunette frowned. She didn't even want to _look_ at Lady Mina after their conversation yesterday. Besides, she was probably here to deliver a warrant to have her beheaded. Lita wiped her hands on her apron and leaned against the counter.

"Yes, you get no special privileges just because you have money."

The blonde looked to her feet. "I know you aren't happy with me. That's why I'm here."

Lita looked over to Niklaus briefly, who despite their confrontation in the past, stood by Mina dutifully. "Unless you're here to tell me I don't have to give the army all of my bread, then we have nothing else to talk about."

Mina walked over to the counter, despite the look of absolute rage on Lita's face. The brunette knew that Mina was much younger than her, but at the time it didn't matter. She was so tired of bureaucrats having so much power over her when they knew nothing of hardship. She was positive that Mina hadn't spent a day wondering if she would starve to death.

"I can't tell you that, Lita, because it's against the law." She smiled. "However, I can tell you that you only have to give _bread_ to Diamond's army."

Lita paused for a moment. "I don't understand."

"That is exactly what Andrew Smith said." Mina smirked. "Like I told Andrew, the law specifies that you have to give certain things to the army should they come to town. In Andrew's case, it was iron. So, using Andrew as an example, he will still give the army all of the iron. However, he can sell steel or copper, because the law does not specify what must be done with those metals."

Lita began to understand. "So, give all the bread to the army. But, I can bake something else for the Harbor Fair?"

"Precisely!"

The brunette smiled. This was life changing! However, there was something else on her mind. "Are you sure this will work?"

Mina shrugged. "Well, it is enough that by the time they can do anything about it the Harbor Fair will be over. So, I consider that a success."

"But, what will a bake?"

There was a silence. Mina didn't really know how to run a bakery or even the ingredients called for, so she had no idea. However, Niklaus seemed to have gathered his bearings, and gave an idea of his own.

"I recall something smelling very good when I came here two days ago."

Lita looked up and felt a blush. Pie- she would sell pie at the Harbor Fair.

* * *

The ceiling was making great progress. Amy watched as her father painted in a series of reds first, lying on his back on top of the scaffolding. It was magical. Her father had a magnificent canvas.

While everyone worked, Amy took to reading. While her father was most certainly an artist, she had not one ounce of talent in her hands or head for painting. She had tried many times. While her father was hesitant to admit that his dear Amy couldn't paint, he had silently accepted the fact that his only child would not follow in his footsteps.

Instead, Amy was quite attracted to medicine. She loved reading all about it. The passion for it came from, she thought, the deathbed of her mother. Her mother had taken to fever some years ago, and the doctor had taken all of the wrong steps. Amy, even in her youth, knew that the doctor was inept, and had pledged after her mothers death to learn the art of medicine and apply it correctly.

She had helped in several hospitals as her father toured the continent. Her father, in attempts to find inspiration and learn new techniques, had dragged her all over the kingdom. To pass the time, and help her achieve her goal, Amy had volunteered at local hospices and attended to dying patients. Many of the priestesses in charge of the hospitals had praised her caring nature.

However, Amy had no desire to join the followers of the Goddess. She believed medicine could be more than devout prayer.

Currently, Amy was reading a tome on healing herbs. Diamond's doctors did not approve this practice of medicine, but Amy just knew that healing powers lay in many of the plants around them. She flipped the page, not even noticing a shadow appear beside her.

"Plants? I don't see you being a gardener."

Amy looked up and immediately felt embarrassed. It was Zane, sweating like mad and covered in dust. He had dust all over his forehead and a few fingerprints on his cheeks, as if he forgot his hands were dirty and wiped away the sweat on his brow.

"I-I'm… not a gardener." She slammed the book shut and sat it down on the floor before standing up. "How may I help you, Zane?"

He laughed. "Don't be so formal. I just wanted your opinion on something."

Amy felt her stomach immediately get nauseous. "I'm no artist. Maybe you should ask my father?"

Zane wiped his hands on his pants. "No, I want an outsiders opinion. A fellow artist might be clouded by his own inner inspiration."

Lady Mina had asked that Zane sculpt the five women in the painting. She wanted the five statues to be placed around the ballroom. Amy, who had watched her father attempt to sculpt a few times, thought about the long and painful process that would have to be untaken to achieve that. However, the sculpture of the green figure in her fathers painting was already recognizable.

Zane was a fast sculptor. No wonder Lady Mina sought him out.

It was a rough outline of the sculpture, but Zane had already started on the finer details of her face and hair. The eyes were beautiful, and Amy thought that they looked lively even in stone. Zane put a hand on her back and pushed her closer, and she felt her palms get sweaty.

He made her so nervous!

"I can't decide if her nose is correct." Zane climbed his ladder and pointed to the body part in question. "You see this? I don't know if I should make it thinner or if I should carve more out of this area here."

Amy tapped her chin.

"I think the bridge of her nose is too wide." Amy nodded as Zane pointed to the area. "It doesn't match her cheekbones."

Zane hopped off the ladder and stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Ah, you're right."

Amy felt like melting right on the spot.

Zane removed his head from her shoulder and stood next to his sculpture. It was a few feet taller than him, but he wasn't intimidated. Amy knew he loved his work.

"So, the Harbor Fair is tomorrow."

She wasn't prepared for him to talk about anything other than the sculpture. In fact, she kind of hoped that they wouldn't talk about anything else. There was a reason she wasn't married. Amy knew she was far too awkward for most men's taste. They wanted girls who were good at conversation, girls who could flirt, and girls who liked being stupid. They didn't like girls like her.

Not to mention the fact she hadn't a cent to her name.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Amy felt herself ease into conversation, something she wasn't expecting. But, she loved the Harbor Fair. Despite their travels, her father always made sure they were in Themis in time for the Fair. It was seven days long, but the first day was always the most fantastic. People from all across the kingdom arrived to sell their wares, perform in the streets, and overall just enjoy themselves. "It's a shame that Themis will be filled with soldiers. It will ruin the atmosphere."

Zane shrugged. "Nah. I think it'll still be a good bit of fun. Lady Mina gave us the day off tomorrow to enjoy the first day of the Fair."

"That was nice of her." Amy liked Lady Mina, even though she was a noblewoman. If she were of lower status, dare she think they might be friends?

"Yeah, she's alright." Zane dusted his hands again. "I was hoping maybe I could escort you? Honestly, I've never been to the Harbor Fair before, so I don't suppose I'll be too good at escorting. But, I was hoping to spend some time getting to know you."

Amy just knew she was as red as a flame. There was no getting around that. She couldn't believe her ears! Zane was asking to be her escort! This had never happened in the history of her life.

"T-that would be lovely, Zane."

He smiled, revealing a beautiful set of teeth. Amy couldn't help but wonder how they were so white.

"Great!" He was so energetic. "I best get back to work, but I suppose I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. You are staying here, I assume?"

"Yes, Lady Mina is boarding my father and I."

He nodded and Amy slowly meandered back to her book. As the day wore on she would look up and he would be staring, or she would spot Zane smiling as he sculpted. The thought that he was smiling over her was infectious, and she would then find herself smiling over him too.

* * *

Raye smirked as she waited for Jack to return. She told him that before she explained the deal any further she would have to see her book. He wasn't too happy about it, but reluctantly left in search of her request. Henry sat beside her, asking her all sorts of questions.

"So, you're a princess?"

Raye shook her head. "I was. I'm not anymore."

"But, why? You look like one."

Raye looked down at her dress and felt the knots in her hair. Henry was quickly becoming her favorite person.

"Thank you, Henry. But, my family was unceremoniously booted off the throne."

He nodded, but Raye knew he didn't understand the intricate workings of a monarchy. She sighed and looked back to the door impatiently. What in the name of the Goddess was taking Jack so long? She began to worry that he might had lost the Book, but Henry began laughing.

"Don't fret, Miss Raye. Captain gave it to someone for safe-keeping."

She looked to the boy, growing concerned as he continued to giggle. "Whom did he give it to?"

"CATSY, I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW." Raye heard Jack holler on the other side of the door. She looked to Henry for a moment, but the door burst open, revealing Jack and a newcomer.

She was tall and thin, wearing pants and a leather vest. She was tanned from the sun and her dark hair billowed all around her. Raye was impressed with how much volume her hair had, and as a result began thinking about how flat hers was.

"Oh, I see. You are going to drag us all over the damn ocean because some hussy tells you to."

Raye saw fire. Literally.

"Miss Raye!" Henry jumped back further on the bed.

She hadn't meant to, but her fists had erupted into flames. This Catsy woman was going to get it. How dare she call her a hussy!

Jack, in an effort to preserve his ship, jumped in front of Raye and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know if I should be more worried about the fire coming out of your hands or the fact that my ship may turn ablaze, but please calm down!"

Raye frowned and tore herself away, but did as he asked. The fire dissipated, and the ship was no longer in danger of catching fire. She saw the Book in the woman's hands however, and made her way over to retrieve her property. Catsy frowned, but Raye ripped her prize from her hands anyway.

"Get your grubby hands off my things."

Jack sighed as Raye stomped back to his bed, taking a seat beside Henry once more. He already had it bad with one woman having a temper on his ship- now he had two.

"Raye, this is Catsy, my first mate."

Raye snorted. She had never heard of such a thing. "A woman is second in command?"

"I'm an equal opportunity employer." He hurriedly said before there was another fight. "Considering we will have to explain to the crew why we are suddenly taking direction from you, I wanted her to hear your story and this money-making business you speak of."

"Fine." Raye frowned.

Jack let out a breath of relief. Finally. Maybe he could hear this deal of hers without getting everyone aboard killed. "So, perhaps you would like to start explaining how you do that thing…"

"The fire?" Raye smiled. Now she could get down to business. "When I was little, as the former princess of the kingdom, my mother was able to acquire some interesting things. This book being one of them."

"I can't even read it." Catsy barked. "I don't see how some lousy book is going to make us any money, Jack."

The blonde man rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Catsy."

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted-" Raye narrowed her eyes at the offender. "My mother got this book a long time ago. It is written in a language that is reserved for the priests and priestesses of the Goddess, but my mother taught it to me when I was young. When that lousy bugger, Diamond, took over, all of my family's things were locked away. I convinced Rubeus to let me in one day, and the one thing I grabbed was this."

Jack didn't much care for the mention of either of the men. Raye could tell by the way his nostrils flared.

He knew them.

"This is called The Book of Fire." She opened the book, the old pages cracking as she turned them. "I received my power from it when I opened it that day. I don't know how, but I did."

The room was quiet. Henry, who was treating the tale as a bedtime story of sorts, watched her with eyes that were filled to the brim with wonder.

"In this book, it mentions five others- the Books of Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Darkness. Considering my experience, I am assuming that the others hold incantations as well that would give the owner of that particular book power over the element it represents." Raye closed the Book of Fire, looking at the intricate designs on the cover. "I know that Diamond has the Book of Darkness. It's in his room."

"How do you know for sure?" Catsy prodded.

"I've _seen_ it." Raye snapped. "I've… seen it."

The room got silent. It was obvious that the mentioning of that was an uncomfortable subject. The pain on her face was evidence enough of that.

"I wonder how he got The Book of Darkness." Henry wondered aloud, looking back to Raye. "Does it say in your book where the others are?"

She smiled at the boy. "In a way, yes it does. It gives riddles."

"So, I'm assuming that you want us to take you to get these magic books then." Jack took a seat in his chair, again sitting backwards. "Where does the 'loads and loads of money' come into play?"

She rolled her eyes. Pirate. "The books are in the graves of those who created them. Along with the books and the corresponding corpse, there is also gold."

Jack picked up his chair and moved closer. So much closer, in fact, his face was only inches away from hers. She smirked.

"Gold, you say?"

She nodded. "Loads and loads of it."

He jumped up from his chair and looked straight at Catsy. "See? I told you picking her up was a good idea."

The woman rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever. Where is the location of the next book?"

Raye smiled. "Themis."

She saw all of the color drain out of Jack's face. Raye began to wonder if he was getting sick, but then remembered he had probably lived on the ship his entire life.

"No, we can't go there."

Raye snorted. "Why not?"

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was so overdramatic. "There are several people there that don't want to see me. I promise, the feeling is mutual."

"So, you've robbed them a few times and probably rubbed Mina the wrong way. The Harbor Fair is this week. There will be so many people there I doubt anyone notices you." Raye watched as he continued to shake his head. "Seriously, just dock at the town closest to Themis and we will walk the rest of the way. No one has to see your ship."

"What's the matter with Themis?" Catsy, who had been his first mate for as long as he was captain, had no idea what was deterring Jack from making a stop. "Well, I want this treasure. If you're going to be a wimp and not go get it, then I will."

Jack huffed and made an exaggerated gesture with his arms by swinging them out. "Fine. We will go to Themis. But, we get the Book, and the gold, and leave. Savvy?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

I. Am. Obsessed.

So, this chapter is much longer than the rest, but I've been thinking about this story all day. In fact, I am going to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. It means the world.

ROF


End file.
